No More Missions
by PeppermintBabe
Summary: What would you be willing to do if the one thing that was stopping you wasn't any longer? Babe.
1. No More

Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable from the Stephanie Plum Novels is not mine and I do not receive any form of credit from it.

_A/N: I had this story written for about half a year but never had the courage to put it up. It is a Babe ending but there isn't any cupcake bashing. Enjoy--Adora_

CHAPTER ONE: No More 

**"Resistance is thought transfromed into feeling. Change the thought that creates the resistance, and there is no more resistance." -Robert Conklin**

To say it had been a hard month was an understatement. Ranger was in the wind, where the wind actually was, well, hell if I know! All I know is that for the past month I tried to get some of his skips with Lula and now, as I'm grabbing my gun from the cookie jar, I realize what a bad idea that was.

Somehow I managed three of my skips and one of his, the other I plan to go after today. One of my skips Aida Mason managed to destroy my car so I've been stuck driving Big Blue or forced to go with Lula in her firebird. Another one managed to push me into a pool that was filled with various insects, leaves and plenty of algae to cover the top. The one skip I was able to capture of Rangers, I got lucky. Mr. Christian Fisher was drunk and willing to get in any car with a little small talk.

I locked my apartment door and headed out to Big Blue. Before I got in I studied the front of the car and smiled, remembering when I broke Morelli's leg by running him over. I debated for a minute whether I should take the drive over and run him over now, but I didn't want to waste the gas. If he laughed at me today I would wait to get him when he got to his house, maybe him and Terri. Not that I wasn't happy about them, I just hated when he laughed at me. And Terri? Well, she could do with some boob deflating.

I placed my pocketbook in the passenger seat and headed to the bonds office to get started on the Ranger's second skip. An arsonist, just my luck.

When I got into the office, Connie handed me the file to read as I waited for Lula to come in. She was always late it seemed, and she couldn't even use Tank as an excuse since I know for a fact he went with Ranger, as well as Lester and Bobby.

As I studied the skip's face and his known addresses, the phone rang. Connie filed her nail for at least two more rings before sighing and picking the thing up.

"Plum Bail Bonds, this is Connie. How may I help you?"

I flipped one of the pages in file over as I drowned her voice out. A nail file broke me out my thoughts and I turned to glare at Connie. I immediately stopped when I saw her face. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to drop the phone.

"Yes, she's right in front of me. No she's late today like always, but give her about ten minutes and she should show up too. She's not leaving any time soon. Right, I'll tell her. You sure you don't want to speak with her? Okay, sure." She hung the phone up the same shocked expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. She shook her head and stared at the phone for a bit before turning to me.

"That was Ranger."

"He's back?"

"It would seem so." I sat back against the sofa, confused. Why would he call? Usually he just came over.

"What did he call for?"

"You." Huh? I dropped the file in hands not caring that the papers skittered across the carpet. "And Lula. He told me to tell you not to leave. He has some important news he would like to discuss with you. And Tank wanted to know if Lula was in too. He wanted me to keep you here till he showed up." I nodded wordlessly and looked out the windows of the Bond's office.

"He's at the airport still, it may be a while. Can you hand me back my nail file?"

I reached for it on the floor, disregarding the fallen papers by pushing them aside, and handed her to offending thing. She resumed nail filing and soon there were no sounds in the office. I tapped my fingers against the armrest and turned so I was facing the window as much as I could. My fingers tired out and I began to jiggle my legs, the rustle of my jeans filling the office walls.

"Stop that." Connie ordered. I resisted the urge to glare at her and crossed my arms in front of my chest. It was then I remembered what I had put on. A plain white t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. I groaned, why couldn't Ranger come back when I had on a nice skirt and a pair of heels, or maybe just a nicer shirt. My luck that he comes the day I dress like this. I grabbed my pocketbook and re-applied some of my make-up, touched up on my lip-gloss and added a few more coats of Mascara, that done, I sat back and prepared myself to wait for a while longer.

I clicked my tongue against my teeth trying not to seem so obvious as I looked outside every second.

"Stop that." Connie snapped. I closed my mouth shut and shot her another glare, which went unnoticed as she changed the hand she filing on. Trying to find position where I could stay mostly still. I decided on leaning my head back and closing my eyes, but I couldn't rest because I would peak every so often at the window. I let out a breath as I sat back up and looked dejectedly at the dropped file. I got to my knees and picked the papers back up shuffling them to get them in order, but with how much I was distracted I just ended up shuffling them.

Connie's nail file hit my forehead and this time she didn't need to talk to tell me what she wanted me to stop. "I'm not giving it back to you now." Serves her right.

She opened her mouth to snap back at me but it just remained opened and her eyes looked to the windows. I snapped my head to the window getting up on my feet as quick as possible. I step on the file on I walked closer to the door of the bonds office.

A large black SUV skidded to a stop across the street, the driver and passenger doors flew open. Tank came out the passenger side and took off running down the street. I walked outside to and saw that he was running towards Lula's firebird. She careened to a stop while he ripped her door opened and lifted her into a hug. Confused I turned back towards to the SUV just in time to be engulfed by a set of Cuban arms. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, spinning me once, all the while saying "No more, no more. It's done." He had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. My arms were pinned to my sides by his and I quickly becoming dizzy.

"Ranger!" I called, trying to get him to place me back on the ground, but he just kept spinning and spinning. Smiling and repeating, "No more, no more."

"Ranger!" I finally yelled, his eyes met mine and he put me down.

"What's go-" He placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned his forehead against me, he was breathing hard but was still smiling. This was the most emotion I had ever seen displayed from him. He kissed me hard and I swore I saw stars when he let me go and hugged me again. From over his shoulder, I saw Tank repeatedly kissing Lula and I wondered what the hell was happening to these usually stoic men. That's when I remembered that Lester and Bobby went with them, and sure enough there they were with shit eating grins leaning against the SUV.

When I was able to move from his grip I stepped back and placed my hands, palms down on his chest. "What in the world is happening? Are you guys okay?" I asked.

He interlaced my fingers with his and took a deep breath, holding my hands under his chin. "It was our last mission. There will be no more for us. No more being in the wind. No more waiting for check-ins and debriefings. No more packing at a moment's notice. No more top secret missions. No more pushing you away. No more. We're all free. I'm free." He kissed the tops of my fingertips and pulled me closer. I'm sure there were tears by now making their way across my cheeks but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"You're free," I whispered and smiled up at him. He grinned at me again and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around my waist laughing as he spun us around. I kissed his forehead and as I looked over at Lula more tears escaped my eyes as I saw Tank on bended knee.

I hugged Ranger tightly to me, neither one of us wanting to let go, and I found myself joining him with his mantra of "No more, no more."


	2. Opposites Attract

_A/N: I have decided to continue this story since it was requested that I do so. I've never posted a chaptered story or have only just posted a short story, so I wait for your reviews. I encourage you to tell me your thoughts on anything whether it be good or bad. --Adora_

CHAPTER TWO: Opposites Attract

**Opposites attract because they are not really opposites, but complementaries. - Sydney J. Harris**

As the excitement started to wear down Ranger stopped spinning in circles and we just stood there in each other's arms, content for the moment. That it until we saw a orange blur known as Lula come charging at us screaming like a banshee at the top of her lungs.

"Batman! White girl! I'm gettin' married!"

I pulled myself out of Ranger's arm to congratulate her but noticed she wasn't stopping in her charging and a moment before she plowed me over I saw Ranger move to the side and out of the way.

Lula didn't stop for one moment in her excitement as she pulled me back up form the concrete and I swear I saw those little birdies flying around my head. From the corner of my eye I saw Tank and Ranger shake hands and congratulate him in a 'manly' way. I glared at him for letting me get plowed over but, honestly, I don't think he cared, so I focused my attention back to Lula who was flashing her hand in front of my face.

"Girl look at what he just gave me!"

I managed to stop her hand long enough to look at the ring that was settled on her left hand. It was nice ring and perfect for Lula who liked to make a statement with her accessories.

"It looks great on you," I told her. She squealed and yelled a couple of indistinct words that I nodded along too, then frowned when I realized I had agreed to something but had no idea what. I saw Ranger tip his lips up in an effort not to laugh at my obliviousness. I glared at him and by the time I looked back to Lula, her and Tank we already halfway to car ready to drive to wherever.

"What just happened," I asked.

"That Beautiful," Lester started hanging his arm around my shoulder, "was you agreeing to be her maid of honor and letting her off the hook to catch some skips today so she can spend more than a few luxurious hours with Tank."

I sagged at the realization, I mean I was honored to be her maid of honor but we really have to catch that skip soon. Then an idea hit me.

"So, you guys are all pretty excited right now aren't' you?"

"Who wouldn't be? We're bursting at the seams," Bobby answered still wearing the same grin from earlier.

"Well, if you want, you know, since you have this energy that is just bursting to get out and since technically he's yours anyway—"

"Who are we going after Babe?" He pushed Lester's arms off my shoulders harshly and replaced it with his own pulling me close to his side. Lester placed a hand over his heart and mock fainted into Bobby's waiting arms who began to fan his face. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"His name is Jin Bear, he's a six foot Native American descendent, about two hundred pounds. He was arrested on the charge of assault and battery when he broke some guy's nose after attacking him at a park, but," I paused not knowing if what I would say next would have them take over the skip for me or desert me, "he's known for being an active arsonist." I glanced up at their faces and I could've sworn I seen all of their smiles falter for a second, but it must have been my imagination.

"We'll help you," Ranger told me. I nodded, glad for the help but not willing to admit I couldn't do it by myself. "We'll take the SUV. Get the file and we'll go over it before we head out." Ranger and Bobby headed to the car, while Lester made a big display of looking around at Ranger before placing his arm around my shoulder again and leading me back into the bonds office.

Connie was in her seat staring at us her eyes begging a million questions but unsure as to whether or not she should ask in the presence of a Rangeman. I mouthed to her 'later' and she glared at me, a glare that told me she should probably send her family after me if I didn't tell her later.

"I picked it back up and put it in the correct order for you," she told me. I thanked her and reached for the file she was holding out. Lester smacked my hand down and reached for the file himself.

"Thanks, sugar lips," Lester grinned. Connie looked displeased and snatched the file out his hands.

"Don't call me that," she bit out, pushing the file more towards me.

"What about Toots?" he asked, trying to pull the file back."

"No," she gritted out, keeping a firm hold on the file. I stood silently waiting for their tug-of-war to end so I could get my rent money and spend the rest of the day lounging with Ranger.

"Sweet cheeks?"

"No."

"Doll-face?"

"No."

"Cutie-pie?"

"Do I looke five?"

"Princess?"

"No."

"Honey-bunch?"

"Do I look like I belong in a bakery?"

"Baby?"

"Hell no."

"Poppet?" Connie raised her eyebrow at that one, and I have to admit that one had me a bit concerned too. He sighed dramatically. "Okay, what shall I call you then?"

"Connie," she told him blatantly, in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Lester looked pained as if the thought of calling a person by their given name was a foreign concept to him. It might have been though, now that I think about it. I mean he works with Tank, Ranger, and calls me Beautiful or Bombshell most of time. I shrugged the thought off.

"Con-nie," he tried out slowly, as if testing the name on his tongue like a child would do when pronouncing their first word. She nodded curtly and then handed him the file. I let out a puff of air: finally!

"I'll see you later Connie, I promise," I called over my shoulder as I headed out. This time Lester's arm was properly stationed at his side. He held the door open for me as I walked out and once I was a step away from him I heard him call back to Connie:

"Bye Sweet cheeks!"

I turned quickly back and saw Connie visibly redden with anger before she threw her nail polish bottle at Lester. Strong bottle, I thought. It bounced off Lester's thigh and hit the concrete with an audible 'clink.' He picked it up, looked at the bottle and then pocketed it.

"Thanks, Princess, I'll see how this color works out with my skin tone."

I heard some Italian curse words as the door shut and Lester all but skipped to the SUV. I shrugged apologetically to Connie but she glared murderously at me too. Yikes! I ran to the SUV after Lester.

Lester had the door opened for me and I glared at him, almost shutting the door on his fingertips. I gave the file to Ranger who was behind the wheel and looked over at us curiously. Bobby had one eyebrow raised. I turned in the passenger seat to glare at Lester as he sat down and buckled up.

"What the hell was that for? You got her irritated at me, and I have to see her again! If she so much as yells at me for the shit you just pulled I'm going to see to it that wherever you happened to be I bring my grandma there!"

Lester grinned at me from the backseat, pleased with himself. His grin only lessened a little by the mention of my grandma but that's all I needed. I glared at him once again for good measure and sat back the right way in my seat. I was pretty huffy by now.

"What happened in there?" Bobby asked, anxious to know why Lester was so pleased.

"You can ask Lester when you guys get together for a manicure." I saw Ranger look at Lester through the rearview mirror but didn't see what Lester did to make Ranger shake his head and turn his attention back to the file in front of him.

He handed the file back to Bobby and he and Lester spent a couple minutes glancing through it. Ranger started the SUV and started to pull out.

"We're going to head to his house first since it's still early and we might catch him. If not it's off to the Mother's and then the bar." Those were the last words that were spoken as we drove silently to our destination.

By the time we reached Bear's house I was actually starting to see the humor in Lester's actions towards Connie—but I wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon!

We parked a few houses down and got out. Bobby, Lester, and Ranger pulled out their guns and took in the surrounding area. Ranger nodded once to Lester and Bobby and they headed towards the back of the house.

"Are you carrying," Ranger asked me. I hesitated not wanting to answer because while I did grab my gun this morning I put in my pocketbook which was forgotten when I saw them screeching to halt in the SUV and then it remained forgotten until this very moment. I did have my stun gun clipped to my pants though!

He nodded as if I had answered his question, which I guess I did because if I didn't want to answer it, it was obvious what I didn't want to say.

"Stay more to the side of the door, and go in after me." Not really wanting to upset this skip I followed his instructions for now.

He knocked three times loudly, but didn't yell out bond enforcement. I wouldn't have either, I find it tends to make the skips run and I sure as hell didn't want to chase after them.

We heard some sounds like someone was coming down the stairs and a muffled 'shit, ouch!"

Bobby was the one who answered the door though and Ranger put his gun down.

"He was sleeping in the upstairs bedroom when we came in through the back door. We cuffed him but he's still upstairs. Has a hangover from hell." We followed Bobby into the house. It lead straight into the living room where a coffee table was pushed away from the rest of the furniture. My guess was that Bobby had run into that. There were pictures of Eagles and bears hanging on the walls, and intricately designed dream webs that had assorted feathers and beads dangling from the bottom.

When we reached the bedroom Bear was face down on his bed groaning about the noises and the light, his hands cuffed behind him. I'm glad I ended up with the guys taking this one in because there was no way I could've brought him in by myself if I wanted to.

Bobby and Ranger pulled him off the bed and dragged him down the stairs and into the SUV. Since Bobby was bigger than Lester and I he sat in the front seat with Lester and me on either side of Bear.

Bear was bitching the entire ride to the station and I saw Bobby fighting a smile at his obvious discomfort. Halfway there I got fed up with the complaints.

"If you can't handle the hangover then don't drink!" He stopped his tirade for a moment, and that's when I remembered he was a wee bit bigger than I was. He took that as sign to continue his rant so I stunned him. He slumped over and landed in Lester's lap.

Bobby didn't even try to hold in his laughter and was making a riot of himself in the front seat while Lester struggled to put Bear right up and away from his lap. Ranger didn't say anything but he did glance back at us a few times before turning his eyes back to the road.

Lester glared at me from around Bear's shoulder and I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

When we got to the police station Bear was semi-awake from the stun gun incident but Bobby and Ranger still had to hold him up right. By the time he was ready to get booked he awake enough to talk.

Eddie came to collect him and looked at me surrounded by Ranger and his men and shook his head. "Come on," he told the skip.

Bear looked back as he was taken with Eddie and called out, "Tell mom I clocked the guy good."

Mom?!

"Will do brother!" Bobby called back to him.

Oh shit.


	3. All the Same

_A/N: The quotes at the beginning of each chapter will be song lyrics from here on out. I will note the song title in order to show that they are not mine and that I make nothing from them. Enjoy._

Chapter Three: All the Same

"**And I'll take you for who you are/****if you take me for everything" All the S****ame**

My mouth dropped open so wide I'm sure it was hitting my toes, but I couldn't find it in me to close it. I had just stunned Bobby's brother. A man who was more than twice my size and could squish me like a bug if he chose to.

Ranger tipped my jaw back in place with his fingertip, his eyes laughing silently at me. I turned away from him and saw Lester who was studiously trying to avoid my eyes. Wearily I looked at Bobby and was met with a wide grin.

He draped his arm around my shoulder turning me to the door and towards the SUV; Ranger and Lester following behind us. I was vaguely aware of Lester grabbing the body receipt.

"Bomber let me tell you a story," Bobby started out, he opened the back door for me and I climbed in and waited for him to get in too. Lester and Ranger took the two front seats and we were on our way to the Bond's office.

"I'm an only child and for as long as I could remember it had only been my mom and I. When I was three I vaguely remember something about my father but that's too long ago and not necessary to the story. My mom, Sandra, was a lonely woman, and even with her hands filled with me and my antics she was lonely, and needed someone to love her. I regret to say that my mom never got her wish, at least not in that way. One of my mom's best friends was in a car accident a week before she was to be married. Fortunately, she had her baby a month and half before the accident or they would have both been lost. The husband to be, Mark Bear, was given full rights to the child: Jin, but he couldn't handle the memories that it brought back, and he came one night to my mother.

"I remember it was late at night but I was still up because I couldn't sleep with the storm outside. I stood behind my mom as she answered the door and there he stood with Jin in his arms. Jin was crying and wailing and his little hands were flying everywhere. He pushed Jin into my mother's arms saying words faster than my mind could comprehend them. He was screaming, crying, and gasping for breath with more emotion than I've ever seen in my life. My mom held Jin in her arms rocking him softly trying to calm Mark down, but he was hysterical and before my mom could calm him down he ran out the house, into his car and drove. He never came back and I remember a few weeks after Jin was placed in our care my mom was crying early in the morning. There was letter in front of her and I remember reading that Mark had killed himself. I didn't understand the full story then but I remember clearly when my mom turned to me, little Jin in her arms, and told me: "He's going to be your baby brother now. We'll take good care of him, you and I."

"And ever since then Jin has been my baby brother, and when he was told about his mother and father he decided to pick up a little bit on his roots of Native American history and chose to keep the last name Bear. My mother loved us equally bringing us up and the one thing I am sad about is that she never found that someone to love her, and whenever I brought it up she'd kiss me on cheek and tell me "You and Jin love me enough for a hundred men." I guess she was satisfied having two boys to raise and love."

By the end of the story I didn't know whether to cry, or smile. His mother must be an amazing woman and strong too. But one thing had me a bit skeptical.

"Your _baby_ brother," I asked.

He laughed along with Lester and shook his head, "Yeah Bomber, baby brother. I'm older than him by three years no matter the height he's my baby brother, and believe me I tell him that all the time." He shook his head again. "Out of all that, that's the one part you focus on."

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what to say. I met Ranger's eyes in the rear view mirror he shook his head at me, I rolled my eyes back at him and focused my attention out the window. We had just arrived at the bond's office when something occurred to me.

I hesitated, my hand on the door handle to get out the SUV, "Your brother's not going to squish me is he? You know for stunning him?"

Bobby laughed full heartedly and between his laughs I managed to hear a 'I wouldn't let him do that Bomber, and neither will Ranger.'

I glared and slammed the door close, before I was two steps away I was pulled back against a warm chest, Ranger's hands steadying me on my shoulders. I looked up and he leant down and kissed me, one of those kisses that made me forget everything.

When he pulled back my hands were gripping his shirt near his stomach, and his hands were retreating from my hair. I stumbled a bit when I began to back up and release my hands. His smoothed down his shirt grinning full 200-watts at me.

"When you're finished here, meet me at Rangeman. We have unfinished business to attend to."

I nodded silently. He kissed my forehead and was off with Bobby and Lest-

"So, how about you drive me back to Rangeman after we turn in this body receipt?" I turned and sure enough there was Lester with the body receipt between his fingers. I blinked at him, lost for words before getting my cell phon-damn, it's in my purse. Lester smirked and handed me his.

I snatched it out of his hands and dialed Ranger's number.

"Yo."

"It's Steph. You left something here, and he goes by the name of Lester." I told him.

"He had the body receipt. Said he come back to Rangeman later."

"Fine." I huffed and was greeted with a dial tone. I gave Lester back his cell phone and we BOTH went in to the bond's office. Connie looked less than pleased about the extra person with me.

"He has the body receipt," I said to her. She stared at me and I knew she wanted me to explain this morning. "I promised you didn't I?" she nodded and placed her hand out for the body receipt.

Lester grabbed it and turned it over placing a kiss across her knuckles. She snorted and yanked her hand away. "The body receipt please," she demanded.

"Now, Angel why can't you just talk me like a normal person?"

Oh brother, I sighed and threw myself against the couch waiting for this encounter to be over with. At this time I'll never get to finish whatever business was started with Ranger. I closed my eyes but couldn't block out the words Lester was spewing in Connie's direction.

"Let me guess you don't like Angel either?" Connie didn't reply but I could probably assume she was glaring at him.

"Don't worry we'll find one that you'll like sooner or later."

"How about baby-doll? No? Darling? Yeah, that sounds odd to me too. Gorgeous? That's a no. Let's see, Kitten? Lamb-chop? Muffin? Pookie?"

"Just give me the DAMN receipt!" Connie all but screamed out. My eyes flew opened at the shout.

Lester opened his mouth about to list off other lovely nicknames when I interrupted him. "You know Connie's apart of THE family? One word and BAM! You're history."

He considered my comment for a moment and Connie gave me a grateful look as she was able to snatch the receipt out his lax grip.

"What about Sunshine? Or Pumpkin?"

"That's it! Get out, Get out! Leave!" I couldn't believe it he still wanted to get her irritated. Connie had stood up with both hands slamming against the desk, full out yelling at him.

Lester winked in my direction, "I'll meet you by your car, Beautiful."

As soon as he was out the door Connie sat down and breathed in deeply.

"Connie?" She held her hand to me and I took it she needed more time to calm herself. She opened her eyes and held out the check to me.

"I was told to make it out to you, and not to Rangeman," was the first thing she said to me, she sounded much calmer. I rolled my eyes, figures Ranger would do something like that even though it really was his skip, Bobby's brother or not.

"Okay, now tell me about this morning what the hell was that all about?"

I figured Lester deserved to wait outside for me and filled her about the guys and the fact that they didn't have to go away for any more missions. Then I told her that Jin Bear was actually Bobby's brother.

"And they let you take him in?"

"Well, they actually took him I was just an extra. I did stun him though before I knew he was Bobby's brother."

"Why did they let him go to jail," she asked. I opened my mouth to reply but closed it. I didn't ask that question or anything about his arrest either.

"I don't know. I guess I was too shocked about him being Bobby's brother to ask about all that." I frowned, that was going to bug me now.

I got up from the couch and decided Lester had waited long enough. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Connie."

"Okay, but don't bring any strays in here! It's bad enough Vinnie comes back from vacation tomorrow."

When she said stray I could tell she was thinking about Lester because the filing on her nail grew harsh and a sudden growl when the nail broke filled the office. I hurried out of there-this making sure I grabbed my purse- and to Big Blue where Lester should be waiting-oh my goodness he didn't!

That little sneak broke into Big Blue and was sitting quite comfortably inside. I sighed, okay, fine I was in there a long time, I'll give him that.

I opened the driver side door-with a key!-and got in.

"What happened to your car? I know you had another jeep before we left?"

I started the car, trying to avoid the question. "Well?"

I glanced over at him and he seemed genuinely interested. "It got destroyed by one of my FTA's."

He nodded since this was a fairly normal thing for me. "Did it blow up?"

"Surprisingly no. She punctured all four tires and took and hid my engine. By the time I ran after her and handcuffed her my car was taken away and smashed to little bits. Burg housewives don't seem to like it when something 'ugly' is left for all to see."

We made it to Rangeman and we both got out. We were almost to elevator when I remembered I was suppose to stop by my apartment to feed Rex and the like.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about Rex." I went back towards Big Blue. "I'll be back in a few." Lester chuckled and got into the elevator. I threw a finger wave towards the camera and headed out. Halfway to my apartment two things happened.

One, I forgot to ask all those noisy questions I had about Jin and two, my phone began to ring.

It was Joe. I blew out a breath and picked it up just as I reached my apartment.

"Hello?"

"Steph! I need your help!" It sounded like Joe was in hysterics. He was practically yelling through the phone.

"Joe, is something wrong?" We may not be couple the burg wanted us to be but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends, besides he's been in my life since the choo-choo incident.

"Yes! Grandma Bella and my mother set up a blind date for me!"

"What do you want me to do about that?" I took the stairs up to my apartment not trusting the elevator this day. "Your Grandma scares the hell out of me, and I'm not doing anything to upset her."

"No it's nothing like that. It's Bob. I have to leave in a half an hour and I can't find anyone to watch him. It's just for a few hours I swear. I wouldn't be asking I wasn't desperate."

I suppose I should be angry for him basically stating he'd only call me out of desperation but frankly I wouldn't call me either. "Fine, I'll help you, just bring him to my apartment I'm there now anyway." I unlocked my door and headed to Rex's cage.

"I don't have time. I'm still trying to get dressed. Can't you come over here?"

"Joe, what's the big deal? You've been on dates before!"

"Not when they're set up by my mother and Grandma Bella. I'm not willing to go against both of them."

I huffed. "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I owe you one." And he hung up.

It was already 5:12.

I feed Rex bits of pop tart and a grape or two and went to my room to gather some extra clothes. If I had to watch Bob for a few hours I'd probably end up staying the night with Ranger by the time Joe got back. Hot flash.

I said bye to Rex and headed out to Joe's house. When I knocked on the door it took Joe a few minutes to answer. He looked frazzled to say the least.

"Hi, Joe."

"Cupcake! I'm so glad you're here. Bob's already eaten-more than enough-and I already walked him. Just make sure he stays away from my damn shoes!" He rushed into the kitchen buttoning up his shirt in the process. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the counter and was headed out.

"Do I look okay?"

I was almost jealous of the woman who would be gifted with Joe's presence tonight. He had on Khakis and a blue button up shirt. "You look fine, Joe." I was sure the question was only asked to confirm his thoughts. He knew he looked good; whoever he met wouldn't stand a chance. He grinned and nodded, confident in his attire and ego now, I guess.

"You know where everything is. I'll call you on my way back." And poof, he was gone, driving off to who knows where.

Bob padded up to me and I patted his head. "It's just you and me big guy. How about we watch some television?" I plopped myself down on the couch and turned it on to old Ranger's game. Bob hopped up and put his head in my lap, preparing himself for a nap.

-

When I woke up the TV. was still on and Bob was resting on the floor near me feet. Shit, when did I fall asleep? Where the hell is Joe? I rubbed my eyes and got up of the couch, stretching to get out the kinks in my back and back. What time is it?

"Joe!" I called out. I walked to the kitchen looking for any signs he might be home. When I didn't get an answer I went to the window to see if his car was out there. When I pulled back the curtain the sun blinded me and I had to wait for my eyes to adjust. No car, huh, guess he also had business to attend to-crap. Sun? Ranger?

I ran to my purse on the couch and dug around for my phone. The time was 9:07 a.m. The phone was on vibrate and I had three new messages:

"Babe?" He probably meant to say "where are you?" too but I guess I had to decipher that one myself. I knew after he left this message he probably checked where I was via tracker. I still carried the little pen in my bag.

"Steph? You can leave whenever you want. Just make sure Bob is asleep. I arranged for a neighbor to feed and walk him in the morning. Spare key is hanging up. I'll be out for the night."

And the last message was left about an hour ago. "Call me." It was Ranger. I blew out a breath, of course this would happen right after the day he said he wouldn't push me away anymore. I'm sure he'd understand though. I mean it's not like I went back to Joe, right?

Probably looked like it though, I thought. It looks bad. I said bye to Bob, grabbed the spare key and ran out to Big Blue. I was practically speeding to get the Ranger. I pulled into the underground garage and raced inside the elevator as quick as I could. I pressed five first to see if he was in his office or talking to Tank or somebody.

I saw Woody and Ram on the monitors and quickly asked them where Ranger was.

"He just went back up to his apartment-"I ran back to the elevator "Is something wrong?"

I pressed the key fob and tried to calm my beating heart. Probably Ranger won't think about what it looks like, I mean he's a pretty reasonable guy. And the fact is I was only there to watch Bob.

With that thought I laughed at myself and my rushing. I'm not guilty. Ranger won't be mad. Everything's fine.

The elevator doors opened and I took the key out to his apartment and opened the door. It was quiet when I walked in. The kitchen was empty of Ranger as well as the living room. I frowned and walked towards the bathroom, smiling a little thinking of him without a shirt on. Oh boy.

There was a sound to my right before I got a chance to reach the bedroom and I turned to see Ranger staring silently at his lap top in his office.

I walked over to him smiling. "Ranger," I greeted happily. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an awkward hug but he didn't respond. "Ranger?" I stood back up and looked at the screen in front him. It was the coordinates of my tracking device.

"Morelli's all night, Stephanie?" He didn't look at me.

Or maybe everything was going to be a disaster.


	4. Pictures of You

_A/N: I'm really excited about all of the feedback I'm getting for this story and it's making me write like crazy. I hope you like this new chapter It has more cursing than usual so beware of that._

_I apologize for the multitude of errors in spelling, I believe I corrected most of them. Tell me if I'm wrong.--Adora_

CHAPTER FOUR: Pictures of You

**"Confess to me/All the lies between us/All that lies between you and me." Pictures of you**

I didn't know what to say at first and the sentence 'I fell asleep' sounded guilty to even my ears. Ironically the truth that Joe needed help was on the tip of my tongue but something else came out instead.

"You keep tabs on me now?" I wanted to open my mouth and insert both feet at that question, it might have been on my mind but even I would be a little suspicious if I was in his place. I opened my mouth to retract that thought but Ranger was already on the attack.

He stood up quickly and looked me in eye not saying a word. He took in my frazzled appearance, my frizzy hair and wrinkled clothes. It looked worst than I originally thought. He nodded jerkily and turned to leave the office and away from me.

For some reason that hurt more than any words he would have said to me out of anger or otherwise. I followed him seconds after. He was putting on his gun and other weapons in the bedroom getting ready to go out. Again, I spoke without thinking.

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

He stopped for a second in his motions but continued as if I said nothing. I blew out a breath and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Look, Joe called me last night and needed my help. He wasn't even there the whole night. It was just me and Bob and I fell asleep while watching TV because Joe never came back after he went out after his DATE." There, my brain and mouth finally worked together to speak the truth of the situation.

I saw hesitation in his movements as he slipped on his windbreaker, whether it was because he thought I was lying or because he wanted to believe me I don't know.

He moved towards me with an unreadable expression on his face. He placed his thumb on my jaw and moved it in small circles before shaking his head and backing away.

"I've seen you go back to him and while half the reason may be my fault I won't start something when you have to finish something else." He moved around me and walked out of the bedroom. I heard keys being grabbed and the door opening before I got my feet to move. By the time I ran out to the door the elevator doors were closing.

I ran to the emergency staircases not caring about any blaring alarms. I knew he wouldn't leave without Tank so when I reached the door with the number '5' in bold black lettering I busted through the doors breathing heavily.

Tank was just walking away from the monitors and he and Ranger were headed towards the elevator. I was beyond pissed at this point and didn't really care for keeping my voice down.

"Now just wait one DAMN minute! First of all you have no right to accuse me of anything! Second if you want to know something then fucking ask!" The whole floor was silent and a pin dropping could have been heard clearly. All eyes were on me and I could faintly hear the harshness of my own breath.

Tank was turned towards me at this point as well as all of the other guys. Ranger was still facing the elevator doors facing away from me, his posture was stiff. Finally he turned around his face blank of everything.

"Joe did need my help yesterday and I DID fall asleep not meaning to." I dug around in my purse for my phone and finally pulled it out. I put the volume up as high as it could go then put the phone on speaker, since it was already silent on the floor the messages were clear and distinct to everyone.

_"Babe."_

_"__Steph__? You can leave whenever you want. Just make sure Bob is asleep. I arranged for a neighbor to feed and walk him in the morning. Spare key is hanging up. I'll be out for the night."_

_"Call me."_

"My phone was on vibrate and I didn't hear it while I was sleeping. When I woke up the first thing I thought about was you and what you would think, well actually my first thought was along the lines of 'where the hell is Joe' but that hardly matters. I was only helping a FRIEND out and when I realized what time it was when I woke I ran here to _you_." I dropped the phone back into my bag and walked over in front of him talking so only he could hear me.

"I was rushing here to see you and make sure you wouldn't think the worst, not because I was guilty of anything. Besides, you only told me that you could stop pushing me away, we never got to talk about what that actually entails. Next time check your facts." I pushed passed him and got into the elevator, watching the doors close in front of him.

I suppose I should feel bad for calling him out in front of his men but he pissed me off and I did what I had to. We'll talk later I suppose. I think. I hope.

For everything in world no matter how bad he just pissed me off I still wanted him to want me. I didn't want him thinking about me and Morelli in that sense because I wanted him to think of me and him in that sense. I climbed into Big Blue and decided I was due for a talk with Mary Lou. I checked the time on my phone: 10:13. Her kids should be in school so it should be okay. I called her just in case and she said she'd be waiting for me.

I avoided the scattered toys on the porch and before I even knocked she had the door opened and was pulling me inside. We sat across from each other at her kitchen table with a cup of steaming hot coffee and coffee cake between us.

I ate the cake and drank some coffee to get the courage to talk about what I wanted to with her. I swirled the coffee around in my cup avoiding the talk for a few more moments. I set the cup down and looked straight at Mary Lou who was waiting patiently for me to start.

"I think Ranger and I had a fight. Not a particularly good one either, not that fights are good but," I sighed, "it wasn't very good is the point."

"You think you had a fight?"

"There was yelling and cursing involved, although mostly from me."

"You better tell me from the beginning." She got up off her seat and cut another piece a cake for me and set it on my plate. I smiled in thanks before explaining everything. The no more missions for the guys, Jin Bear, going to my apartment to feed Rex, Joe calling, falling asleep at Joe's, rushing to talk to Ranger, and ending with the argument.

"Well," I asked her after I was done. "Is it as horrible as I think," I whispered.

"Steph, you might not want to hear this but I'm your best friend and someone has to tell you. Everyone expected you to go to Joe and stay with Joe, even when you weren't _with_ Joe, everyone still had you _with_ Joe. It was a cycle that started and stopped constantly and while I don't agree with the accusation Ranger threw out maybe you shouldn't have yelled." She looked at me to make sure I was paying attention to her words, and I nodded in acknowledgment. "Yelling escalates the situation more than calmly talking," she told me. I assume that was something from Dr. Phil or Oprah.

"Next time maybe simply stating 'we'll talk later' and walking out will de-escalate the situation and you can both can calmly talk it out when things have cooled down. I know you're not like every other Burg woman but Steph," she wavered a second here not sure whether she should continue, "did you even think of calling him and telling him? Maybe a simple 'I'm going to be late a friend needs help?' or something?"

Honestly, the thought didn't even cross my mind. I never planned for things in advance and most of the time just went with whatever was in my head.

Mary Lou noticed my silence and took that as confirmation that I didn't think of calling Ranger. She patted my hand and looked at the clock: 11:46 p.m.

"Lenny should be coming for lunch soon and I have to start getting it prepared. Call Ranger and talk with him, to work things out."

I made a face at that and she laughed.

"Just do it Steph."

She walked me to the front door and hugged me goodbye. "And I'm sure that even with this argument Ranger will still want you."

I opened my eyes wide in shock, she had hit my fear right on the head and I took the comment for all it was worth. He would still want me. And I would always want him.

On my way to the Bond's office I stopped by Cluck in a Bucket and ordered some lunch for Lula and Connie, it would be suicide to go in there empty handed. Before heading in I called Ranger's cell, it went to voicemail and I left a brief message for him: "We need to talk later," then added, "look I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did but sometimes you need to let a person explain."

"I brought lunch," I called to them as I walked in. I placed the bucket on Connie's desk and Connie hurriedly grabbed her piece, looking like Christmas came early. I guess it did because odd noises were coming from Vinnie's office. Guess he came back. I focused my mind on something else quick.

"Where's your skinny ass been at all morning? I've been filing away for hours and I was wasting away waiting for you!" I sincerely doubted that Lula had done hours of filing and rolled my eyes at her as she grabbed her own chicken from the bucket.

"Any new files?"

Connie finished chewing before answering the question. "Just one. It's Mooner and I doubt you'll have much trouble from him."

"You up for a marathon of 'I love Lucy' or 'Gilligan's Island'" I asked Lula.

"You bet your ass I am. While we're watching it you can help me decide on some wedding plans." When the word wedding came out of Lula's mouth she smiled wide. "I'm getting married," she stated. I nodded at her to confirm the thought and saw Connie doing the same; I guess she told Connie about the engagement this morning. "Fuckin' A," she shook her head like she couldn't believe it, smiling all the while.

"Well, come on let's go. We have lots of TV to watch and Mooner to pick-up." I grabbed my stuff and headed out, Lula right behind me in her purple attire.

"Nu-uh, girl," she told me as I headed to Big Blue, "we're taking my car on account of I need my Dolby." I shrugged my shoulders I was tired of Big Blue anyway, I frowned, I have to go for another car soon. The insurance should have cleared by now.

We parked in front of where Mooner and Dougie lived and headed right on in. It was a marathon of 'Dream of Jeanie' so me and Lula made ourselves comfortable for a couple episodes before we would have to get up to take Mooner.

As the commercials came on Lula asked me questions about her wedding and thoughts on what would be good.

"I'm thinking of a blue dress 'cause it would be wrong to be white after my previous profession. I think blue would look good on me. And maybe you, Connie and Jackie could wear pink, that won't look too bad will it?" I grimaced at the image of the bright colors I knew she would be appealed to.

"What about a cream colored wedding gown maybe lavender dresses for the bridesmaids or even a periwinkle if you really want to go with blue?"

She nodded taking in the suggestion. "We still need to decide on a date but I figured if we get everything else done, the rest will come, you know?"

"Well, I'll be glad to help. My mother could create you a wedding in a month and I'm sure if I'd ask her she'd be willing to help out."

"You'd brave your mother for me white girl?"

Not wanting this moment to get too sappy I shrugged in response. "Tank can convince herif I won't." We both laughed at that, Tank could probably convince anyone of anything.

After two more episodes of Dream of Jeanie we loaded Mooner up in the backseat and we were off.

I was the one who took him in since cops gave Lula the runs. "You'll be here when I get out right," I looked at her suspiciously wanting to believe she would be here when I got out but not wanting to get my hopes up.

"What are you trying to say! Of course I'll be here! Would I ever leave you?" We both decided to leave the question unanswered and I left to bring Mooner in.

With a signature and a 'bye dudette' I was given my body receipt and ready to leave. I saw Joe on my way out and called out to him.

"Joe how was your date?"

His eyes widened and he shushed me before pushing me into his office. "The last thing I need is for the guys to find out about her. I'll never get any peace."

I raised my eyebrow in question wondering who this mystery girl was. Wait-wasn't he with Terri?

"What happened to Terri?" He sat at the edge of his desk and I leaned against the wall.

"Terri Gilman? You can't have a relationship with that woman," he gave me a grin, "well not the kind of relationship you'd tell your mom about." Figures. Men.

"So who is this mystery girl? Anyone I know?"

He shook his head, "Probably not. She's a secretary at the hospital. You might have seen her in passing."

"Well, whoever she is you sure got to know her pretty well last night." He choked a little and looked up at me, looking slightly sheepish.

"It was a mutual decision."

"Oh, I'm sure it was." I didn't believe him for a second, once Joe got it in his head he wanted sex, by golly he'd get it!

"Did you get the message I left you? I called before we went to her place but you didn't answer."

My smile dropped and the atmosphere became a little tense. "Oh yeah, I got your message. I ended up falling asleep and not waking up till nine. My phone was on vibrate."

"Were youin a rush to leave this morning?"

"Yes I was. As soon as I saw the time I rushed out of there. Oh! I almost forgot about your spare key." I dug around in my purse and pulled out the key placing on the desk next to him.

"Figures. The tv was on when I came home and I'm guessing the remote fell on the floor because Bob ate it."

Now it was my turn to look sheepish. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. I learned a while ago with a dog like Bob you need extras of everything!" His pager started to beep and he looked at it dejectedly.

"Looks like our conversation is over. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye Steph."

I got out of his office and went outside to Lul-why do I even believe her sometimes. I took out my phone and called her.

"Lula where the hell are you?"

"I waited for you at least ten minutes but then Tank called. Said he wanted to show me somethin' and to hurry over. I'm sure Ranger or someone will give you a ride. I gotta go." And she hung up.

Great, just great. I could call Ranger and we could have that wonderful talk right now or I could walk. My father would be at the lodge so I couldn't call him. Joe was just paged and I didn't dare call Valerie.

Great. I sat down on the curb contemplating what I should do when a large shadow blocked out the sun. I looked up…and up…and up. It was Jin Bear. I hope he didn't plan on squishing me now, I'm already low enough as it is.

"Need a ride somewhere, pretty lady?" he grinned at me and I'm pretty sure he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh…I don't know if I should…"

"Oh come on, you already stunned me, I'd say you're pretty comfortable around me already."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He waved the apology away as if he got stunned everyday by a random woman. "So do you need that ride?"

Well, Bobby did say he wouldn't let him squish me and he seems relatively nice. "Okay, but if anything happens I'm telling Bobby."

He threw his head back and full out laughed. "Sure thing." He stuck out his hand, "I don't think we've been _properly_ introduced. Jin Bear. You can call me Bear, everyone else does."

I shook his hand, "Stephanie Plum, or Steph, or Bomber, Bombshell," I frowned, "or Babe, or Cupcake, or Beautiful…you know what just stick with Steph okay?"

He laughed again. "Sure thing, my car is this way."

"Vinnie bond you out again?" I asked him, it was the only reason I could come up with as to why he was already out.

"Of course, took him a few minutes to get over here but everything was straighten out and here I am!"

"How did you get your car over here? We drove you."

"Bobby drove it over for me early this morning. Bobby's my brother, well not biologically but in every other sense of the word he is."

I nodded, already knowing this story. He led me over to a dark blue mustang. He patted it affectionately before unlocking the doors.

"It may be a little out of date, but this here's my baby."

I shook my head. Men and their cars.

"Where are you headed?"

I thought about that for moment. If I went back to the bond's office it would be for nothing since Mooner was the only skip, and I would have to go home to my apartment. Which would leave no excuse to not stay with Ranger tonight but I think we need some time by ourselves after we talk.

"You know where Rangeman is?"

"Headed there myself to talk to Bobby."

"Well, I guess we're headed to the same place!"

He started the car and we were on our way. A few minutes into the drive I figured it would be an excellent time to ask him why he got arrested.

"So, why did you get arrested? And why does it say active arsonist on it?"

"Get right to the point don't you?" He looked at me briefly before talking again. "Did Bobby tell you I'm his baby brother?" I nodded yes, noticing baby brother was said with disdain.

"Well, my mom and I were in the park the other day-we always go once a week to walk around and catch up on the past days, most of the time Bobby is there too-when some guy tried to attack her and my guess is, to steal her purse. I was getting an ice cream for her when I heard her yell. When I turned around he had both hands gripping her arms, her purse caught between them. I saw red instantly and ran over. He saw me when I was about halfway there and made a run for it. I chased after him and clocked him right in the face as he tried to turn around. Next thing I knew he was crying assault and I was being placed in a police car."

"And the arsonist thing?" This was what was worrying me the most, and if I had been him I would've attacked the guy too!

"Sometimes I like to watch fires in my backyard and you can't have a fire without something to start it." He said so nonchalantly that at first I thought he didn't answer question. He was like an advance pyro!

"And why didn't you show up for your court date?"

"A curious little sprite aren't you? I was sleeping."

"Sleeping?" I asked skeptically. Okay, maybe the guy was a little off his rocker after all.

"Yes, sleeping. I work nights as a bartender in a club that has late hours. I sleep through most of the day and work though the night. I never know what day is when. I only remembered when Bobby used his key for the back door and all of sudden he was laughing like a maniac as he placed handcuffs on my hands. I was so hung-over I didn't care, hell I'm still a little hung-over. A group of college girls were at the club the other night and I took a few shots too many with them."

"Do I get to ask questions now?"

I smiled at him, "We're here," I pointed out pressing the remote to open the gate.

We parked in one of the vacant spots and I waved to the camera. Once on five we headed off into different directions calling out a goodbye and a thanks from me.

I saw Tank passing through and stopped him.

"Weren't you just with Lula?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning, why? Is something wrong."

"No, nothing like that. Lula just called me and said she was with you." I wonder what she was really up to. Or maybe she needed an excuse to leave the cop station. I shook my head, I'll find out later. I had other things to deal with.

"Is Ranger in?" I asked.

Tank hesitated obviously unwilling to tell me.

"Me and him need to talk. A real conversation without yelling," I winced thinking of this morning's argument. Tank eyed me wearily.

"Seriously, no cursing or outbursts. I talked with a friend and she said this was the best way to get through it."

"Fine, he's in his office drowning himself in paperwork. The door is open so just walk in."

"Thanks, Tank." I turned on my heel and began to walk to Ranger's office. Tank's hand on my arm stopped me from going any further.

"What's up?"

"You're not," he paused, "Morelli and you are staying friends?"

"Yes, of course we are, you were there! You heard the message."

"I know, I just had to make sure. It's not going to be easy with two stubborn people like yourself and Ranger. Just take it one step at a time whatever you decide to do. I have a feeling if anything happens it's going to hurt worst than everything else combined."

"I understand your concern but hopefully we can figure out everything between us today and move from there."

He looked at me hard for a moment before removing his arm. "Just remember nothing easy is worth doing and with you two it's going to be two steps short of difficult."

With that off his shoulders I was free to walk to Ranger's office with no more interruptions. I breathed in deeply when I was close to the door and mentally prepared myself. I walked in and closed the door not giving him a chance to either leave the room or make me leave.

"Babe?" He was looking up at me over his desk, papers spread out beneath his hands, and laptop blaring brightly to the side.

"I said we needed to talk." He tensed. "No yelling, or cursing just talking, I promise." He relaxed again and put his pen down to lean back in the chair. I sat down the chairs in front of him. We stared at each other.

I shifted, uncomfortable, before blurting out: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did especially in front of your men but-" Ranger had stood up and had bent down in front of me, his hands reaching for mine in my lap.

"No I should be the one apologizing." He stood up and leaned against his desk, arms crossed in front of his chest. "You said I shouldn't assume things and that's exactly what I did. I'm sorry."

"How about we agree we're both sorry?" He smiled a little for consent.

"So…," I drummed my fingers on my thighs shifting again once silence took over the room, "about that unfinished business that we needed to discuss-"

He grabbed my hands, interlacing our fingers and pulled me up against him so hard my breathe came out of me in a big _whoosh_.

"You're mine and I'm yours. Explicitly."

"That sounds a tadpossesive don't you think?"

He traced his tongue along my lips his hands wrapping my arms around his neck as he fingers danced down my back causing me to shiver. He gently kissed my lips and I was lost in a world of sensations. His hands grasped my waist pulling me close. He turned me around and lifted me on his desk, making room between my knees for him to fit. He slipped his tongue between my lips and I gasped. His fingers made light circles on my thigh.

This man was driving me crazy.

His hands started to roam up and he began to kiss my neck, I intertwined my fingers in his hair pressing him close to me. The sensations too wonderful to give up.

A knock came at the door and he pulled away from me, we were both breathing heavily. I hopped off the desk as he opened the door.

It was Bobby. And he was grinning like the Cheshire cat once he saw both of us. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were flushed and my lips swollen at this point, not to mention Ranger's less than perfect hair.

"You wanted this report delivered to you as soon as possible, boss." He handed the file to Ranger and Ranger took them placing them on his desk beside the others.

"I think it's best if I head out now. It won't do any good if I stay here any longer, and I have to feed Rex."

"Yeah, I bet the two of you will need the whole night to cool off," Bobby laughed.

I glared at him. "Don't you have a brother to tend to?" If possible Bobby laughed even harder.

"He already came and went. You were in here for quite a while too. Told me all about the ride over here. Seems like you made another friend."

"Do you want monitor duty," I heard Ranger growl from behind me. He was already back at his desk poised to start working again.

"Well, I guess that you just volunteered yourself to drive me back to the bond's office to get Big Blue."

This time I laughed when his smile faltered. I walked over and gave Ranger a kiss to the cheek without realizing it.

"Babe."

I froze, that action was little too _domesticated _for me.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you later. Come on Bobby, with you driving I'll be there by morning." I fluttered my eyelashes at him teasingly and I saw Ranger shaking his head at his desk. When I stepped in front of Bobby he pushed me and I stumbled almost falling to the floor.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry my ass. You meant that."

When we got into the SUV I cursed.

"Something wrong Steph?"

"No. Yes. I don't know! I was suppose to talk to Ranger and we were suppose to discuss what the hell was going on between us and only six words were spoken on the subject!" Great that means we need to have another talk to talk about this one. Figures the man of mystery would figure out a way to get out of talking.

"You guys looked pretty cozy from where I was standing. I'm pretty sure everything was worked out just fine." We pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

I frowned. Ranger stating he was mine and I was his sounded pretty good right now but what he failed to explain were the little details, you know the one whether or not we were actually a couple.

"All joke asides, I'm going to tell you something. Ranger's been keeping you at arms length for a while now, what with Joe and the missions. It's not going to be a fast transition from one stage to another. He still needs to get used to the idea that he doesn't need to hold you away but also there are still people out there who can harm you because of him. He may not say much but Ranger only says what he means and I'm sure whatever he told you he meant whole heartedly. He has to get used to the idea the, same as you do. Give it time. There's no need to rush."

"I guess I never thought that he would have trouble processing the change too. I guess that's something we'll have to work on but I still don't know if we're in a relationship or-"

"Believe me Bomber, you're in one and while no words have explained that to you, you need to know that it is there but it takes two of you—" Whatever Bobby was going to say next was cut off by shattering glass and resounding gunshots.

I heard Bobby curse and swerve the SUV to a stop behind a store and out of the line of fire. "We've been hit," I heard him yell into his phone.

I looked over at him and noticed the blood quickly staining his shirt on his arm. "Holy shit!" I grabbed the phone from him as he clutched his arm and gritted his teeth.

"Bobby's been hit, I repeat Bobby's been hit." Bobby was losing color in his face fast, not being able to hold the wound tight enough. He reached behind the seat and pulled out a first aid kit banging it on the dash to bust it opened. I heard voices in my ear from the phone telling me vehicles were already sent out and to hold on. I helped Bobby tie it around his arm. My head was spinning from all the blood and I was afraid I was going to be nauseous. Bobby forced my head down towards my knees and I cried out in pain.

"Fuck." He grabbed the phone from me.

"Two gunshot wounds to report. Steph's been hit." That's when I saw the blood on my jeans. I had been shot in my thigh. The world was spinning and my vision couldn't clear. The color red was swimming around my head, before I saw black I heard Bobby talking in the phone.

"Woman down, woman down! Steph's been hit. She's in shock and I'm now treating the wound—"


	5. Accidents Can Happen

_A/N: This is a little short compared to the others but as promised there isn't a cliffy this time around. More of an information chapter. Sorry about the long wait had problems with my school. And a BIG thanks goes out to Katrin who edited this chapter for me! Thank-you! :p --Adora_

CHAPTER FIVE: Accidents Can Happen

"**We all fall off the wagon sometimes/It's not your whole life/It's only one day/You haven't thrown everything away/Don't give up/It takes a while" Accidents can happen**

When I came to again I was on what appeared to be a stretcher. Great, I was in an ambulance. I held myself up on my elbows and looked in front of me. The doors were opened and the car was stationary. I could see the SUV Bobby and I were in being towed away and that's when the last few moments came rushing back to me. I slumped back down at the reality of being shot. I must have been on pain killers or something thought, because now that I thought about it, I couldn't feel any pain in my thigh. 

A hand squeezed mine and I opened my eyes and came face to face with Ranger. I blame the pain killers for taking over my mouth for what I said to him. 

"Screw being possessive, I'm yours."

He grinned at me and lightly kissed me on the forehead before helping me sit up. 

"Who did you piss off this time," he asked. 

I glared at him angry for what he implied in that question. 

"For your information no one. All of my skips are where they're supposed to be. Now if you excuse me I'm getting out of this damn ambulance and going home." I swung my legs off the stretcher and proceeded to stand before Ranger grabbed my arm to steady me. Oh, right I was shot. 

"You need to lie down. You passed out from shock and lack of blood and I'd hate to have to take you to a hospital." From the way he said the word hospital I could tell he was using it to get me to calm down and that if it were up to him he'd take me there now. 

I sat back down on the stretcher but on the end so I was facing outside. I heard Ranger shift beside me and then lean against one of the ambulance's door as he got out. 

One of the medics and Joe started to walk over to me once they saw that I was up. The medic lifted my left leg-which I realized was bare from my upper thigh down. Damn I liked those jeans. He prodded the wound and lifted up the bandages to make sure everything was okay. To avoided seeing more blood and Ranger I looked up at Joe who was shaking his head side to side. 

"Another one Steph?" He was laughing at me. 

"It's not like I plan them," I snapped at him, almost kicking the medic who was re-wrapping my wound, he added pressure to it making me wince. 

"Try not to put too much pressure on that leg. It's a pretty deep cut." I nodded at him and he walked away, I followed him to where Bobby was standing talking to Lester and other officers on the scene. 

"Is Bobby okay?" I asked, guilty I hadn't asked before. 

"He's fine, Babe. The bullet clipped him on the arm, and it looked worst than it actually was. The same bullet clipped you on the thigh. The second was embedded in the dash." 

I did not want to talk to either Ranger or Joe who were both on my short lists for teasing me about crazies but I did want to know what the hell happened. Curiosity killed the cat, but hey that's what the nine lives were for.

I took a deep breath and looked at the empty space between them. "So what do we know?"

There was a pause before Joe spoke up. 

"We're not sure yet. Two shots were fired at the SUV and from the angle of the shots it appeared they came from on top of a building which is now being checked out. We arrived at the same time as the ambulance which was about a half an hour ago and we're still checking the scene out." 

Joe paused and I knew that he wanted to ask me some questions about what happened. 

"I didn't see anything. The shots came out of nowhere. And no I don't know who could have done this." He jotted down a few quick words and left wishing Ranger luck with me and telling him he should lock me up. 

I turned to Ranger whose face was void of any emotion. I jumped down from the stretcher and used it to balance as I shifted my weight to rest on my right leg. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was still tender even for the fact that the bullet didn't make it into my thigh--only next to it. 

"I'm not getting locked up and I refuse to be put on lockdown," I told him bluntly. 

The cops, medics and Rangeman employees were slowly thinning out as the scene was being wrapped up. I walked cautiously to the curb so the ambulance could leave, Ranger following right behind me. When I looked up at him from my seat at the curb he shook his head. 

"How about a constant bodyguard?" 

"Tracker." I negotiated. 

"Tracker and you stay at Rangeman." While I knew Ranger's sheets were to die for I was entirely sure I wanted too. I mean while Bobby remarked on the dynamics of our relationship I wanted Ranger to tell them to me and I had a feeling we wouldn't be talking very much. And I sincerely hoped he forgot about that possessive comment earlier. 

"Tracker, I stay at my apartment and check in every morning." That's the best I was willing to compromise on. 

"Tracker and a partner when you go after skips." 

"Fine, deal." I held out my hand to shake on it but he used it to bring me up close against him. He brought his lips down onto mine and we sealed the deal with a kiss. By the time he pulled away from me there were only two black cars and one TPD car left on the scene. 

Ranger helped me into the passenger seat of his truck and with the other SUV-which I assume held Lester and Bobby-following behind us. 

Halfway down the road I realized that we were going the wrong way. 

"What are you doing? Or have you forgotten that my apartment is the other way?" 

He glanced at me briefly before replying, "I didn't forget," but he didn't offer any other words on the answer. 

"We had a deal I said I wear a tracker and have a partner for picking up skips—" Then I realized we never agreed on where I was to stay. 

"Anything not said is fair game." Bastard. I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped down in my seat turning my head to look out the window cursing him all the while.

When we made it Rangeman I got out of the truck before it even stopped. I stumbled a bit but managed to keep myself upright and walking, only limping minimally. I looked up at the camera and frowned. I probably looked a little crazy right now. I had only one of my pant legs on since the other one was cut away, blood on my sleeves from when I leaned down to catch my breath and drops of blood on my shoes and socks. 

I heard three doors close and turned to see Lester and Bobby talking to Ranger. I also noticed that big blue was parked in the garage; I guess someone must have gotten it after the accident. 

Not wanting to be near Ranger right now I went to the elevator and headed up by myself, when the elevator doors closed I realized I didn't have my purse or Ranger's key fob for the seventh floor. 

The doors opened again and I saw Lester, Ranger, and Bobby standing there since I didn't get a chance to move. All of them looked amused. I moved to the side and avoided looking at them but offered Bobby an apologetic smile since I did get the man shot. 

"Aww, come on Beautiful don't be like that," Lester had the biggest grin on his face that I have ever seen and I turned my head to avoid him as he pulled me closer to him. He held my purse in front of my face and I broke. I couldn't stay irritated at someone who brought my purse with him. So I gladly took the purse and gave him a smile. 

The elevator dinged on the fourth floor and Bobby and Lester got off. Ranger hit the button on his key fob to take the elevator up to the seventh floor and I still didn't say a word to him. I know I was being immature but I didn't care at this point. 

Once he opened the door he went to the kitchen and I paused to take off my shoes and socks, dropping my purse there too. The blood made the material stick to me and I had to peel them off slowly. 

I wanted to change out of my jeans but hesitated when I saw Ranger staring at me from the kitchen. Two bottle of waters in front of him and two pills next to one. 

"You might want to take these first," he told me. Glad something was stalling me from removing my clothes I went over to the kitchen counter and unscrewed the top before placing the pills in my hand. 

"I didn't take any yet," I asked him. He shook his head no. Crap that meant I wasn't on pain pills when I talked to him in the ambulance. I raised the pills to my mouth ready to take them. 

"Shit."

"Something the matter Babe?" I looked at the clock behind him which flashed the time 7:58 p.m. 

"I forgot about Rex," I told him. I'm a horrible hamster mommy. I shoved the pills in my mouth and downed the water. Not quite alcohol but it would do. "I'll get him now." I moved to where I put my shoes planning to go out to get Rex and then suddenly forget I was to stay at Rangeman. Brilliant plan if I do say so myself. Unfortunately Ranger saw right through me and before I even had time to make it two more steps I was grabbed and lifted over his shoulder and then promptly dropped on his bed. 

"I don't think so. You'll run as soon as I let you out. Besides I have your keys," he pulled my keys out of his pocket and then put them back, ignoring my angry face. "I'll go and bring him here while you take a shower and get settled down." With that said he left the apartment--with my keys!

I decided to take him up on his offer for now since I really could use a shower. Wincing at the underwear and bra set that was left here—a set embroidered with Rangeman—I grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweat pants from Ranger's closet. 

As soon as I turned on the shower and used the Bulgari shower gel, staying here didn't seem as bad as I thought. 

I put my hair up in a wet ponytail to keep it out of my face and got dressed. When I got out of the bathroom I dropped my dirty clothes into a hamper but held onto my jeans and bloodied shirt so that I could throw them away. 

Rex was on the counter when I went out to the kitchen but Ranger was nowhere to be seen. I threw away my clothes, gave Rex freshwater and a carrot before going to the couch in the living room. 

A constant beeping stopped me from turning the TV on and I knew it was a voicemail from my mother. 

My eye started to twitch. 

I reluctantly got up from the couch and dug through my purse to find my phone. Pressing one to dial my voicemail I made myself comfortable again on the couch holding a pillow to my chest. 

"_Stephanie, it's your mother. I heard from one of the neighbors you were involved in a shooting? What is going on over there? I expect you here tomorrow for dinner."_ A pause. _"No guns!"_

"_What's this I hear about your skinny ass being in a shooting? I hope you plan on telling me everything. Hope you're okay. We'll talk tomorrow."_

"_Hey Steph it's Lou. I hope you're okay. I heard from your mom what happened." _

Deciding on not to call anyone back just now I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. Skipping over all the news stations I finally put it on a soap opera. 

Thirty minutes later I was engrossed into the show not wanting to tear my eyes away from the screen. 

"No, you can't go with him," I shouted at the TV, tossing the pillow on the ground. "He's going to kill you!" 

Still keeping my eyes locked on the screen I got up to get some water. I opened the fridge and stuck my head in looking for bottled water. 

"**Damien, where are you taking me?!" Then a shrieking scream. **

I jerked my head up and looked at the TV just in time to see Teresa get knocked over the cliff by Damien. "Told you so, dumb broad," I muttered, snatching the bottle of water up. I closed the fridge door with my foot and then resumed my position back on the couch. 

After one of the characters ended up hooking up with her best friend's dad's twin brother I turned the television off. Some things were just too weird for even me.

I cleaned up my mess—the bottle of water and the pillow—before deciding to clean off my shoes. I threw away my socks since there was no way I was going to wear those again. I grabbed a wipe from under the counter and cleaned off my sneakers the best I could since the blood was overly dried by now and embedded in the material. I set them down next to the door so they could dry. 

I rested my elbows on the counter, my chin in my hands. Bored. Bored. Bored. Great, what could I do now. 

I looked over my shoulder at the clock: 9:48 p.m. I guess I could always go to sleep, but it felt too early. Luckily I didn't have to decide because the apartment door started to unlock and Ranger stepped through. He paused momentarily when he saw me and caused me to look myself over. 

A pair of sweats, baggy shirt, frizzy hair and I still had a bra on. Jeez, I didn't look that bad. He was next to me in five steps and before I even had time to let out a 'hi' his hands grasped my hips and spun me around. I held onto the counter behind me as he roughly kissed me. _Maybe he didn't think I looked as bad as I thought. _

He leaned his chin on the top of my head, just resting once we broke apart to breathe. 

"What the hell was that," I gasped out. 

He put a little space between us before grinning at me. "I love seeing you in my clothes." His hands slid down to rest on my ass and I swear I squeaked. "I'm going to go take a shower, feel free to wait up." He removed his hands and headed to his bedroom. Before he disappeared to his bedroom he turned to me. "There are orders to handcuff you and bring you back here if you try to leave," he told me.

I was still gripping the counter behind me trying to catch my breath. As soon as I heard the shower I knew I had to bolt. I was not ready for sex with Ranger again. 

I debated whether I should grab his keys that were in the silver dish. Probably a bad idea, all of his cars had trackers on them. 

I figured visiting Bobby would be a legitimate excuse and headed to the fourth floor. Once there I realized how stupid I was since I couldn't remember which apartment was his. 

"Last one on the left," a deep voice said over the intercom. Tank. I gave the camera in the hall a finger wave and walked over to the door and knocked. 

Bobby, however, was not the one to answer the door. Hector was. He looked at me and I wanted to pee my pants. I remember feeling like this when he installed my security system. 

"Uh…," I couldn't quite get any words out probably because I knew he wouldn't understand them. 

He said something in Spanish to me but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what. 

"Bobby," I asked hoping he'd figure out what I was asking. 

He held up four fingers, "Cuatro." 

I nodded my thanks and he closed his doors. I flipped off the camera hoping Tank was watching before knocking on the door with the number four on it. This time it was Bobby that answered. 

"Steph? What are you doing here?" He had a pair of black pants and fade gray shirt, making the bandage on his arm. 

"Can't I check up on a friend?" 

"You're hiding from Ranger aren't you," he asked me, but ushering me in none the less. 

"I don't hide from anybody." I told him taking a look around his apartment. 

It had a small but efficient kitchen and a living room that held a plasma tv and the most cushioned beige sofas I had ever seen, a light blue throw on the top. A coffee table rested in the middle with magazines. Pictures were hung up on the walls and the overall effect was—homey. 

"Running then," he asked as he closed the door.

"Yes, definitely running." And if I had it my way I'd run as far away as I could right now. 

I noticed a coffee cup and a movie playing as he led me to the sofas. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you at all." He waved away my apology and we settled down on the sofa. 

I'm pretty sure I moaned at the delectable softness of the sofas because Bobby laughed. "Your sofas are comfy, sue me!" 

"You can enjoy my sofa for as long as you'd like. I just started this movie and you're welcome to join me." I settled myself down on the armrest and brought my feet up. Aliens Vs. Predator was playing. 

Fifteen minutes later the Batman theme song started to play. Bobby laughed and I kicked him. "I can't hide for a minute from the guy."

"You mean run." 

"Right, yes, right. I never hide." I picked up the phone. 

"Yo."

"Yo Yourself," he replied but I was unable to detect his mood. "Where are you?"

"I'm safe."

"And in the building."

"How do you know that," I asked him. Then I mentally slapped myself as I thought of the control room and all those monitors. 

"You have no keys and if you would've left the building you'd be handcuffed and up here before you made it out the door." Handcuffs? Hot flash. "So where are you?"

"Why don't you just call the control room," was my snarky reply.

"Babe." 

"I'm safe and in the building. That's good enough." I hung up. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should be worried about the consequences but I figured I'd think about it later. 

"I know he likes controlled situations and thought out plans but can't the guy just be content with the fact I'm in the building. Men," I huffed. 

"He's just concerned about you. Nothing wrong with that." 

"Yeah, well he should know me enough that when I feel cagey I make plans to escape. Quickly." 

"I think you need to listen to something Steph. It's the tape from the accident earlier." Bobby got up off the couch and replaced the movie with a tape. I heard Bobby call it in and then me yelling in the phone but it was what went on after I passed out that was the most interesting. 

"_Woman down, woman down! Steph's been hit. She's in shock and I'm now treating the wound. Shit. She's passed out from the shock and the lack of blood. How far away are you guys?"_

"_ETA five minutes. Paramedics and the police are already on their way."_ I think that was Ram. There was tapping against flesh and I assumed it was Bobby trying to get me to wake back up. 

Boots running were heard before, _"Brown, update on the situation."_ Ranger.

"_Steph's been shot and she's losing blood. She was clipped in the thigh by the bullet that hit me." _

"_And you?" _

"_Flesh wound on the arm, already bandaged." _

"_I'll be there in ten minutes. Keep her stable. Keep her safe"_ Orders were given but were too low to make out and various sounds could be heard. Then suddenly a low but distinct whisper was heard. _"I can't lose her."_

Bobby shut the tape off and turned to look at me. "There's a reason for everything that Ranger does. Remember that." 

I mulled over that while he switched the tape with the movie and started it back up again. While I always knew that Ranger wanted everything to be controllable I never thought what kind of an impact my actions had on him. I mean, I was more of a fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants kind of girl. I was probably the worst thing for him and I was the one with the snarky attitude. 

The credits came up on the screen and I shook my thoughts away. I looked over at Bobby and saw that he was asleep with his head back and mouth open. I grabbed the blanket and gently draped it across him before quietly turning off the TV and lights and leaving his apartment. 

It was when I got into the elevator I realized I didn't have the key fob-again!

I called Ranger hoping he wasn't made enough at me to not answer his phone.

"Yo." 

"Yeah, I kind of forgot my keys and I can't get back up." Silence. 

"I'll take care of it," and he hung up. The elevator went to the seventh floor and when the doors opened, Ranger was waiting for me, still dressed. I couldn't resist the temptation to hug him and I hoped he read that as my way of apologizing. 

"Come on Babe, let's head to bed." He led me into his bedroom and then he went into the dressing room. 

And although we had yet to really discuss our relationship in depth I knew Ranger cared deeply for me and with that came things I had to get used to. Like knowing when to back down, or how I should act, and even when I should run and when I should stay.

I took off the sweat pants and my bra before climbing under the covers. The lights turned off before I felt the bed dip and the feel of soft silk against my bare legs. I turned all the way around so that I was facing him and he shifted on his back. I positioned myself so that I could comfortably lie on his chest without adding extra weight to my left leg. I hooked the leg over his and he wrapped his arm around me pushing the shirt up on my hip some. I fell asleep to the soothing circles he was making on my hip. 

Maybe tomorrow we'd discuss the detailed dynamics of our relationship.


	6. You Give Me Something

_A/N: The next chapter will be longer wait. Some things have happened and I'm working through it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the delay in advance. _

_Thank you Katrin for editing this chapter for me.--Adora_

CHAPTER SIX: You Give Me Something

"**For every piece of me that wants you/another piece backs away/cause you give me something/that makes me scared." **

I woke up the next morning alone and snuggled against a pillow. Not alone, I realized when I heard the shower running in the background. Images of a wet and naked Ranger flew into my mind and I groaned into the pillow to try and force them out.

I made a mental list of things I had to do while I stayed in the cozy bed.

_Bonds office to check for skips_

_Dinner with the parents_

_The talk with Ranger_

Maybe I should avoid the last one for a while. The shower turned off and I looked towards the nightstand to figure out the time. 7:02 a.m. Great, it was still night time. My stomach growled and I realized I had skipped dinner last night. I was starving.

"Ella should be coming up soon and I'm sure you're going to like what she brings." I pulled the pillow away from my face and glanced at him, not resisting the temptation to look him up and down.

"Babe." I shook my head and looked at him, his face, not his body this time.

"What," I scowled. Your fault for wearing a damn towel, I thought. The towel dropped. _Oh shit. _

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to get my hormones back in order. I heard Ranger full out laughing at me.

"Go take a shower and Ella should be here by the time you get out."

Afraid to open my eyes I got off the bed with them still closed with my hands in front of me. I almost screamed when Ranger's hands pulled me forward and placed them on his abs of steel.

"Goodness," I muttered, but didn't dare open my eyes.

I felt him move closer to me and jumped a little when he whispered in my ear: "Watch your steps. You don't want to touch anything accidentally. I'll take it as partial consent." He turned me around, pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door.

During my shower I planned my escape from Rangeman and how to leave without a bodyguard. I would take the tracker and that would be enough. I checked my leg to make sure the cut was okay. It was already scabbing over but I put a new bandage on it anyway.

Knowing my clothes were outside the bathroom I donned Ranger's robe and headed cautiously out. As soon as I stepped out I was surrounded by a tantalizing aroma of what seemed to be pancakes. Forgetting about getting dressed I walked to the food. There was a gorgeous plate across the counter from Ranger adorned with two fluffy pancakes, two thick strips of bacon and a tall glass of orange juice beside a container of maple syrup. There was also a bowl of cut up bananas and strawberries but that was probably more Ranger's doing and not Ella's.

Ignoring the smirk from Ranger and his bland plate I quickly dug into mine, patting my stomach when I finished. He shook his head at me and placed our dishes in the sink.

He was in SWAT gear today and after those delicious pancakes he didn't look nearly as delicious as before-or just less so. He shrugged on his windbreaker that had RANGEMAN on the back.

"Stay here today," he told me. I looked at him as if saying 'yeah right.' He must have noticed because quick as a flash he grabbed a set of keys out the silver dish and put them in his windbreaker pocket.

Great those were my keys.

"Stay here," he demanded this. Hell no. I'm not a dog and I don't listen to commands very well. He stepped closer to me and held the collar of the bathrobe. "Stay here and in my robe. We will talk later."

He dragged me forward and began to kiss me. Trying to make me forget about leaving, I was sure. Fat chance of that happening. I pressed my body against him eliciting a healthy response from him. Slowly I brought my hands up to his hair. I tried to focus on getting my keys from his pocket so I shifted, forcing him to lean me against the counter. The deeper I tried to bring him into the act the more I had to try and keep myself together.

He shifted to my neck and I used my hands to bring him closer, hopefully distracting him from everything. He kissed up the side of my neck and said softly at my ear: "This feels a little like déjà vu."

He moved back but I didn't want him to stop asI hadn't gotten my keys back yet. I changed our positions so that I was leaning him against the counter, of course he allowed me to do this since I'm positive if he didn't want that, he would have been able to stop me.

Encouraged by the fact he was letting me continue this little session I kissed his neck before butterfly kissing his jaw. I moved my hands to his waist and I noticed he hadn't zipped the windbreaker up so that the pocket with my keys were hanging down and slightly to the side by the weight. I moved my left hand to his hair deepening the kiss as he held me around my waist. Slowly I moved my right hand onto the counter where his keys lay and carefully pulled them out of the silver dish, fisting them tightly so they wouldn't jingle. My stretch was taken as an invitation for more and his hands moved to my hair.

Trying to remain in some kind of control I carefully brought the keys down to his pocket and slipped my hand in, but with just my fingertips. With a calculated movement I stretched out my pinky so that it was touching my keys while I slowly dropped his keys. I didn't want to end up grabbing his keys so the pinky touching my keys did wonders. I fisted my keys in my hand and brought my hand out of his pocket.

By now we were nearly out of breath and I knew I had to hurry if I wanted this work. I tightened the hold of my left hand while I brought my right hand back up to the counter and put my keys in the silver dish. I wanted to dance when it didn't make any noise and for the Ranger didn't seem to notice.

Glad to focus my attention just on him for the moment I gladly lost myself in his kisses. When he pulled back for the final time we were both breathing hard.

"We definitely have to talk today." He told me. He lightly touched the opening the bathrobe left but didn't venture any further. I guess we were both waiting till after the talk to do anything more serious. He got up from against the counter and zippes his windbreaker up. I wanted to laugh when he patted his pocket and nodded. "I won't be gone all day. Just a few accounts I need to take care of. After that we'll talk," he paused. "Really talk."

He went back into his bedroom to get his weapons and fix his hair again, which reminded me about mine. I lifted my hand up and groaned, it was already frizzy.

He gave me a final kiss before he left. I smiled at my keys and slowly got ready for the day. By the time I would go to leave Ranger would probably be out of the building and I was home free.

I checked on Rex and fed him. Making sure I did my hamster duties for today. Once I made sure he was alright I headed to the bedroom.

I forgot I didn't have any of my normal clothes here and resigned myself to dress in all Rangeman attire for the time being. I grabbed the articles of clothing and went to the bathroom to do my make-up.

I grabbed my mascara and lifted my eyes to the mirror to put it in. I instantly dropped it. Shit, he had marked my neck. I had hickeys! The Rangeman shirt wasn't going to cover this and I knew Lula and Connie wouldn't let it go either.

I decided not to think about that just yet and continued to put my makeup on. When I came out of the bathroom to get my clothes I heard soft knocking at the door. I quickly opened the door and let Ella in. She was all smiles today.

"Good morning Stephanie. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast." She breezed past me as I closed the door. I turned around to answer her feeling a little self conscious in only Ranger's bathrobe.

"It's a shame Ranger doesn't use that. I'm glad that you do dear," she told me refering to the robe.

"It's a nice robe," I stated, not knowing anything else to say to that.

"Oh," she breathed suddenly.

I turned to look behind me to see what the problem was but there was nothing there. She grabbed my hand and took me through the bedroom to the bathroom, where she began to take out items from underneath the sink.

She was saying things under her breath and I wondered if I had offended her in anyway. It wasn't until she began to dab make-up on my neck that I realized what was wrong. I started to pay attention to what she was muttering.

"…marking a lady, honestly! Just wait till his mama hears about this. I'll give that boy a talking to…"

I wanted to laugh when Ella called Ranger a boy, but figured that would ruin her rant. Besides she was doing wonderful job covering that bite mark.

"There," she finishes placing the brush and make-up back under the counter.

"Wow," I breathed. I couldn't see it at all! "You're wonderful."

"It was nothing dear. Just wait till I talk to him!" She shuffled back into the bedroom ad began to make the bed.

I nooded at the statement, smiling a little at the thought. I helped her tuck the sheets and covers back under as she told me all she was going to tell him. I resisted the temptation to smile, and instead nodded in understanding.

"Don't you worry. I'll make sure he gets exactly what he deserves." She swept out of the room with the laundry basket, quickly started the dishwater, and made her way out with a cheerful goodbye.

Feeling proud of myself today and all I had accomplished I got dressed and grabbed my purse. I grabbed my keys from the dish and headed on down to the garage, hoping I'd make it before someone stopped me.

I knew that once I stepped outside of his apartment I would be monitored and I prepared myself to run when the elevator doors opened to the garage. I didn't see anyone but that didn't mean they weren't there. I ran to the Buick and sprinted to the driver's side.

"What the-?" The key wouldn't go in and I started to panic knowing for sure someone would get me now. I bent down almost on my knees to get the key in. Irritated when it didn't go in again I slammed the door with my palm, thrilled when I heard the lock release.

I got into the car and shut the door, locking myself inside. I glanced toward the elevator and made sure no one was there. They were usually here by now.

I screamed and hit the roof of the car when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," I heard. I turned and saw Ranger sitting in the backseat. I swear he was not here when I got in. "Didn't think I'd notice your hand in my pocket, Babe? Not that I didn't like the little session this morning."

He got out of the backseat and made me get out. He took the keys out of my hand and grinned. He dangled the keys in front of me showing me what I missed this morning.

"Those aren't my keys!"

"I switched the key chains last night. I thought you might try something."

He guided my by the small of my back to the elevator.

"But the door it unlocked!"

"Because I unlocked it for you when I heard you hit it. Tank told me you were headed down and I figured since you were dressed in true Rangeman attire you can work on a few searched for me."

Now I was glad taht Elaa would remind him of his manners, there's just no winning with Batman.

He led me to my cubicle and I groaned at the sheer size of the search folders.

"It'll keep you busy," he told me and then he was off.

"Thought you had to go to an account today," I grumbled under my breath. He wasn't there to hear me though.

Lunch time came rather fast and I decided to head up to the apartment for a peanut butter and olive sandwich.

Ranger wasn't there when I entered and I was grateful. During the searches I figured out the perfect plan to escape.

I gave Rex some of my lunch and watched him wiggle out of his can to come and eat it.

"Hey Lula, can you come by in about ten minutes?" After I told her to keep this plan to herself and to hurry I hung up. She'd call me when she was close.

"I'm almost there, get ready to run," Lula told me when she called. I had left my purse on my desk, grabbing only my phone and the tracker pen, so that it would look like I was planning on coming back. I tried to act calm as I rode the elevator down and pressed the button for the garage.

It stopped on four and I started to get worried thinking someone caught me. Lester got on and I flashed a smile at him, hoping it covered up my panic.

"Going up," I asked moving so that I covered the button console from his view as much as I could.

"Of course. You staying here today?" The grin on his face told me he knew I was told to.

"That's what I was told." The elevator stopped and we both moved to exit. Quickly I pushed the button for 5 and forced Lester back before I barely made it through the closing doors.

I sprinted out ignoring the bandage that rubbed angrily on my cut. I heard Lula before I saw her and when she skidded around the corner in her firebird I jumped in yelling "Go! Go! Go!" over her music. She put her foot on the gas and we sped off to the bond's office.

We both slumped down on the couch when we got in. We had just gotten out breath back when the batman theme song started ring from the pocket.

"Yo," I greeted. I was met with silence before a resigned, "Babe."

"I have the tracker," I told him.

"And what about the extra person we agreed on?"

"I have Lula."

"Your gun is on your desk in your purse."

"Lula has hers."

I swear I heard him growl before he hung up without another word.

"Girl, I can't believe you wanted to escape from Batman."

"He's going to have someone here within the next ten minutes," Connie informed us.

"Any skips," I asked her. She shook her head.

"Well, what do you want to do," I asked Lula

"Well, you know I'm always up for a trip to the mall. Besides this wedding is getting to me."

I took a good look at her, ignoring the bright pink, but really looked her. She looked good, not anxious or jittery because of the wedding. If this was the wedding getting to her I'd love to see what happens if she gets the necessary cold feet. She was glowing with happiness.

"You look fine to me, but I could go for a shopping trip. Connie, you coming?"

"No, thanks. I just bought a new nail polish. Boysenberry. I plan to try it out today."

We left Connie at the office and we headed straight to the mall, directly to Macy's. We spent hours in almost every store. Lula talked about colors she might want, flowers and how she wanted things to play out. I had never seen her so excited and I was happy for her. I told her about what happened yesterday leaving out a couple parts about Ranger and me. I ignored the ringing of my phone throughout the stores; I figured that since I had the tracker he knew where I was.

Fifteen minutes before six I asked Lula to drop me off at my parent's house for dinner. I asked if she wanted to come but she had to go. I told her I'd ask my mom about helping her plan the wedding. She said she'd call Sally too.

I met my mom and my grandma on the porch and followed them in. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek while he watched TV until dinner was called. My mom gave me a stern look before going to finish up with dinner. I was glad that Valerie and her family weren't planning to show up tonight. I wasn't ready for that.

"Is it true you were in shootout," My grandma asked. She was setting the silverware on the table and the light made her now red hair shine bright.

"No, I was shot at once, but it wasn't a shoot out."

"Darn, I was hoping I had another story to tell the girls at the beauty parlor. No one else has a pip of a granddaughter like me."

My mom called us to sit down and eat and while I ate I waited for her questions.

"Now Stephanie, what's this I hear about you being shot at? And why you didn't answer your phone? I thought something terrible happened!" And there it was.

I sighed before telling her, "I'm fine and I'm sorry for not answering your phone call. I fell asleep." I avoided telling her more about the gun shots that were involved. I figured I would never make it out of here alive if I did. From the look she gave me she knew what I was playing out so I diverted the conversation somewhere else.

"My friend Lula is getting married and she needs help, I promised her I'd ask if you might want to help her."

Grandma Mazur asked who she was marrying and when I told her about Tank she fanned herself. "I would sure like to get me one of those. How much do you think they would cost?" I studiously avoided the question along with my dad's muttering, focusing on my mother who had yet to answer.

She gave me another look, and I knew this one meant that it should be me getting married.

"Of course I'll help, you just let me know when and where and I'll have everything settled before you know it."

Thankfully the conversation was over as well as dinner I picked up my leftovers and managed a quick goodbye before heading out the door.

There was a black SUV waiting on the curb and I stopped debating whether to turn around and go back inside or face whoever was behind the steering wheel. My choice was made for me when Lester hopped out and made me get in.

"What are you doing here," I asked him.

"Other than the fact that you don't have a car to get home in?" I waved the question away as if it didn't matter and he smiled briefly before turning serious. "Someone blew up the SUV you and Bobby took yesterday. I was assigned to take you to your apartment and make sure it's secure."

"Great, yet another crazy wanting to make my life hell." You'd think I'd already filled my status quos for crazies, but nope, they just keep on coming. Lester laughed and started to drive me back to my apartment. I debated hitting him.

"I'd rather you didn't. You already ran out of me once, and I still have to get you back for that."

I smiled sheepishly at him having already forgotten about that little incident. "Sorry, I just needed to get out."

"Don't tell me that, tell Ranger."

"Well, Ranger's a little controlling." Not to mention willing to bend rules. "I don't want to talk about him right now." He raised an eyebrow but kept his gaze on the road.

"What I really want to know about," I started sliding my gaze over to him, "is why the sudden interest in making Connie hate you."

There was silence for a few moments and he smiled softly. "It's fun to get her wiled up like that," he chuckled, "not to mention pretty darn easy too."

"Yeah, well I hope she shoots you in the foot one of these days. Only you would want to make someone with Family connections mad."

"We all got connections," he told me. "Besides, I'm fine with getting shot at, except this time it won't be from a gun if it comes from her."

I wanted to ask him what the hell he meant by that but we were already in the parking lot of my apartment building. He headed up with me going inside first and making sure everything was okay.

When he came out he was shaking his head. "The place is fine but damn, what do you know, having that little rat there does make a difference." He told me to be safe and lock my doors before he left.

After I placed my leftovers in the fridge I could understand what Lester was talking about. The apartment was dead silent since there was no Rex spinning in his wheel.

I pressed the button on my answering machine that said I had a new voicemail.

"Steph, I need you to come by the station when you are able to. You need to sign a statement, nothing major." Eddie.

I decided I'd do it tomorrow. Right now all I wanted to do was hunker down and watch some TV, then later when I felt some courage I'd go back to Rangeman to talk, no, to get Rex.

In need of comfort I changed into a large shirt and shorts and put Ghostbusters on. Before the previews were even over my apartment phone rang.

"Yo" Damn, it was Ranger. I wasn't supposed to answer his calls.

"You yourself, do you need something?"

"We still need to talk."

"I'll come by later." Maybe. Maybe not.

"I'll be there in ten." I was met with a dial tone and cursed. I didn't want to do this now. I straightened up my living room and went to change into something that I felt good in. Halfway through changing I freaked. I left the large shirt on, pulled on my jeans and sneakers and ran out of my apartment. There was no way I was going to be here when he came.

I ran down the stairs not wanting to catch him if he was on the elevator and ran outside.

That's right, I reminded myself, and the Buick is still at Rangeman while I'm in the middle of my parking lot looking like a complete idiot.

Ranger's truck pulled in and I froze, wanting to run but not being able to. He got out of the truck and walk towards me. He was holding Rex's cage under one arm.

"Trying to leave on me?"

"Uh..I just needed to go to the store," I lied. I nodded, yeah, the store was a good excuse.

"You're lying."

"Am not!" I placed my hands on my hips and stomped my left foot on the ground, cursing myself for that action when the cut burned.

"Babe." And the next thing I knew my world was turned upside down as I was draped over his shoulder. When I started to hit him he only laughed at me. Not being able to press the button on the elevator he turned around and made me do it. I wanted to press the wrong floor just to irritate him but he might've dropped me if I did.

I contented myself with switching my gaze from the outline of his ass in his cargo and Rex's beady eyes looking at me from his cage.

Ready or not, here came the talk.


	7. The Fear You Won't Fall

_A/N: This is going to be rather short. RL hit me hard and I had to get out of the state for a while and away from people. Sorry about the long wait and the short update. I wanted to get this out quick so you'd know I did not abandon this story. I will be writing more and hopefully updating by the end of the week or so. I hope this satifies you at least a little bit. Katrin, you'll be hearing from me. :) Sorry about the long wait. I hope I didn't disappoint. --Adora_

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Fear You Won't Fall

"**I know you're scared I'll soon be over it/that's part of it all/Part of the beauty of falling in love with you/the fear you won't fall." The Fear You Won't Fall**

Ignoring the fact that I was mere inches away from buns of steel, I tried to calm myself down. It wasn't the outcome of the talk that had me worried but the actual process of talking, of lying everything down on the table and the wait to see what would happen next. For some reason airing everything out just didn't sit well with me.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get away from him now, I resigned myself to my fate.

Mrs. Bestler greeted us as if we presented another ordinary occurrence, of course with my life out of the ordinary is normal, for me anyways.

"Floor three. Cavemen and damsels in distress."

I snorted at the comment and he bounced me lightly forcing me to stop. His arm left my legs and I thought he was going to drop me, the thought quickly vanished when I heard the door open a few seconds later. He set me down in my apartment and handed me Rex before locking the door.

I went to put Rex in his normal place. I was stalling. I saw Ranger sit in my good chair out of the corner of my eyes. I felt him staring at me, willing me to confront the situation. Then without letting myself think about it anymore I straightened my shoulders, and I forced myself to go with it without another thought.

I turned around abruptly and promptly sat down on his lap. "What do I have to do to have a relationship with you?" Maybe I should have thought about that a little more after all.

His eyebrow rose slightly but other than that he showed no signs of this being out of the normal. He took my hands his, lacing his fingers with mine. He was making sure I stuck the conversation out but I found the action more comforting than a tactic that forced me to stay put.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "There would be rules," I tensed at the word, "Certain things you'd have to be willing to follow. I told you once I was not emotionally distanced from you and that my life didn't lend itself into relationships. I have enemies that can come and go into my life without so much as a warning, people who can spend years perfecting the ultimate revenge. I need to know that you can and will follow not only me but my men when the situation calls for it."

I hesitated in agreeing, because to be perfectly honest I wasn't the best at following rules.

"Will you tell me why," I asked instead. I found it easier to follow at least some rules if I knew why.

"I'll tell you everything I can." I didn't miss the fact that that might be everything or nothing. I agreed with that.

"I won't have bodyguards everyday will I?"

"When the situation calls for it, when it doesn't you have to promise me that if something feels off you'll come to me." His face was set while he said this and I had no hope of changing this.

"It will be something I have to work on," I said slowly, "but I promise that I will try, for us." He smiled at that.

"What do you need from me," he asked.

He hands tensed over mine and it was the only indication that he was nervous of what I would ask for. The most important thing I wanted from him was that he love me, but I already knew that he did and he knew I loved him. It was an unspoken truth and I felt when we were ready to voice it out loud we would, but for right now we were happy with just the knowledge of it.

"I need to know I won't be confined. That you'll ask before you before you come to any conclusions and," I lowered my gaze, "I wanted to be a part of your life, the way you have always been apart of mine. No secrets."

He forced me to look at up him. "There will always be things that I cannot tell you and things that I do not wish to tell you. But I promise you I will try to be less…"

"Batman," I smiled. He nodded.

"By the way I'd never stop you from trying to fly." He leant forward and slowly kissed my lips, "I'd be willing to nurse you back to health if you broke anything."

I wanted to glare at him but ended up closing my eyes and biting my lip as he gently nipped my neck. I felt him chuckle at my throat. He released my hands and placed his on my hips. I moved mine up to his shoulders as he worked his way back up my jaw.

"So it's settled then," I gasped out.

"Yes," he breathed an inch away from my lips. "You're mine."

This time when his lips touched mine it was with more pressure and a hint of possessiveness. I didn't mind for once in my life it felt good to know I was exclusively somebody's and they were mine.

Slowly he lifted me up and took me to my bedroom. He placed us both on the bed and I swear his lips never let mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled my leg up to his hip. One of his hands was at the nape of my neck while the other was pushing my shirt up. I threw my head back and gasped as his hand made contact with my bra clad breast. I kicked my sneakers off my feet and he stopped touching me long enough to remove my shirt.

I pulled his shirt off of him and he kicked his own shoes off. He kissed down the valley of my breast and I could barely breathe.

Then suddenly he was at my ear, "I need to know that above everything else you can trust me."

Beneath the lust-induced fog I let his words sink in. I held his face in my hands and let my gaze connect with his. "Always." I whispered.

His gaze darkened and he began to kiss me more urgently this time. He unsnapped the buttons on my jeans and pulled them off of me. I tried to get his cargos off but my attempts were for nothing. He chuckled next to my month before undoing them himself. Frustrated I pushed them off with my feet, and it was then I remembered: _no underwear. _He shifted me so that I was directly under him and I bucked my hips up making him growl.

His slowed his movements down and looked down at me. He placed butterfly kisses on my face and I let my hands wander around his back.

"I trust you too," He whispered. "Always have."

And those simply words made me feel more loved than anything else in that moment.

He unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side baring my chest for him. He peppered my chest with short but arousing kisses that were punctuated with small statements. And it was the last one that made me realize I never wanted to let him go.

"You're mine." Kiss. "You're beautiful." Kiss. "I trust you implicitly." Kiss. "I'll love you always." Kiss.


End file.
